spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Smol Boi
The Smol Boi, also known as the Innocent Cinnamon Roll Boi or Precious Boi, is an artificial species, and is often a big mishmesh of Spinny Pal and other species. Appearance: Smol Boiz have the unique trait of being born looking like Pals (though much, much smaller) and eventually grow to look like Boiz at adult age (though still the size of a Spinny Pal). These Boiz are famous for their small size, and are known for having many variations. Smol Kitten Boiz - This variation often has large amounts of Kitty Boi DNA. These often come in fur colors of black, gray, and brown, and often wear Kitty Boi cat ears and a lei. Smol Puppy “Good Boi” Boiz - This variation often has large amounts of Beangle DNA. These often have light/dark brown or tan fur, brown/tan spots, innocent doe-eyes, and a headflower and silk scarf. Smol Floofballs - This variation often has large amounts of Floof Boi DNA. These often have light brown and white fur, and often wear sheep cloaks that are three times their size. Smol Wolfy Boiz - This variation often has large amounts of Wolf Boi DNA. These often have gray and/or brown fur, and wear gray headflowers and leis. They are one of the newest variations. Smol Foxy Boiz - This variation often has large amounts of Fox Boi DNA. These often come in fur colors of red and brown, black and brown, or white, and wear fox hats and leis. They are one of the newest variations. While these are all the variations recorded, more and more are being discovered every day. Behavior: All Smol Boiz are typically very innocent and naive in nature. However, it isn’t rare to come across a feisty one, which is described as a “salty Smol Boi”. While all variations naturally have similar behaviors, each one has its special traits. Smol Kitten Boiz are typically introverted, but playful. They will often chase after things like mice, lasers, feathers, etc. This variant is one of the most likely to be salty, and likes asserting dominance over their owner with tiny rawrs. Smol Puppy “Good Boi” Boiz are the complete opposite of Smol Kitten Boiz. They are extroverted, obedient, and will almost never be salty. In fact, the opposite is true. Smol Puppy Boiz are strict believers in obeying their owners and being “good Boiz”. They also love belly rubs. Smol Floofballs are often very clumsy or lazy, and have a love for eating. While seeing a salty Smol Floofball isn’t very common, it can happen. Salty Smol Floofballs will often assert dominance by puffing up inside their sheep cloaks, puffing up their cheeks, and stomping around cutely, trying to be intimidating. Smol Wolfy Boiz are mostly very, very grumpy, and like sitting in the dark and brooding edgily. Unlike other variants, almost all Smol Wolfy Boiz will naturally be salty, and like asserting dominance by letting out tiny howls. Smol Foxy Boiz are clever and mischievous. They love stealing things from their owners and hiding them in weird places, like a sock in the sink or a pair of keys under the laundry pile. You won’t often see a salty Smol Foxy Boi, but they will act very edgy and grumpy, similar to Smol Wolfy Boiz. Unlike Spinny Pals, Smol Boiz actually do have one defense. Smol Boiz have a special hormone in their scent called proteccotine, which affects all species except other Smol Boiz. When this hormone is released, the other species will gain an uncontrollable urge to protect the Smol Boi from harm at all costs. Habitat: Smol Boiz don’t really have a natural habitat, due to being artificially bred. History: The first Smol Boiz were bred by a small group of people who used to work for Professor Vondragon, whom you may or may not recognize. After finding out about the “diary scandal” in time, this small group quit working for Vondragon and started breeding Boiz of their own, with no Spinny Mill or malevolent intent, of course. Their first idea was ‘We should start with something cuddly. And fluffy. Maybe sort of like Spinny Pals? Yeah, that sounds good.’ So they got Spinny Pals and started breeding them with various species, legally (hopefully). After they bred the perfect Boi, they ended up calling it the “Smol Boi” and selling it to people worldwide. They boomed in business, and got to rub it in Vondragon’s face and still have a clean criminal record with it. Soon enough, many variants started blossoming. Smol Boiz are still being adopted today. Diet: All Smol Boi variations eat beans, though each variant will also have certain differences in diet. Smol Kitten Boiz like fish and meat, as well as milk. Smol Puppy “Good Boi” Boiz enjoy any kind of meat, as well as peanut butter. Smol Floofballs typically like junk food, including chips, sweets, and soda. Smol Wolfy Boiz will feed exclusively on meat. Smol Foxy Boiz like cheese, eggs, and occasionally chicken. Trivia: * The Smol Boi’s scientific name is “Parvus”, which simply means “Small” Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Fan-made Category:Hybrids Category:Rare species Category:Artificial species Category:Used as pets